1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device, in particular, relates to an electrical connection device with high density.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,785 discloses an electrical connection device that includes an insulating body and a plurality of pins. There is a plurality of receiving slots corresponding to the pins on the insulating body. Two opposite inner walls of the receiving slots respectively have a first convex stage and a second convex stage. Two convex stages are adjacently disposed at an upper location and a lower location along the extending direction of the receiving slots. The second convex stage is located above the first convex stage. The vertical distance between the two convex stages is equal to the thickness of the pin for wedging the pin.
Each of the pin has a base portion. The center of the base portion has a convex portion. The height of the convex portion is equal to the vertical distance between the front end of the first convex stage and the inner wall. The base portion extends upwardly to form two bent flake-shaped flexible arms. The end of the flexible arm forms a contact portion. Two contact portions are symmetrically disposed. The base portion extends downwards to form a welding portion.
When the pins are received in the receiving slots, each of the pins respectively corresponds to one receiving slot and the convex portion on the base portion faces the first convex stage. When the convex portion leans against the inner wall of the first convex stage and is adjacent to the first convex stage, the pin is fastened. At this time, the welding portion is located below the first convex stage and is welded with a solder ball. Each of the contact portions of the pin is higher than the slot opening of the receiving slot for contacting a plugging part of an electronic connecting element. Part of the two contact portions of the pins is overlapped in the side-view diagram.
When the plugging part is plugged into the two contact portions, the two contact portions are pushed by the plugging part and respectively move in opposite directions. The two contact portions respectively press onto the diagonal locations of the opposite surfaces of the plugging part.
The drawbacks of the electrical connection device are:
1. When the pin is received in the receiving slot, the pin is fastened on the main body by utilizing the interference of the convex stage on the inner wall and the convex portion on the base portion. By using this fastening way, there is no other interference structure above the pin. The pin may easily escape from the receiving slot. Furthermore, by having a convex stage on the inner wall of the receiving slot, the required space of the receiving slot increases.
2. Each pin corresponds to one receiving slot. When the pin is pressed and pushed by the plugging part to respectively move in opposite directions, so that the required space for the receiving slot is thus the total space required for the deformation of two contact portions. Therefore the dimension of the receiving slot cannot be reduced.
In order to resolve the above problems, the present inventor designed an improved electrical connection device. An electrical connection device contacting an electronic element which has solder balls (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2). The electrical connection device 100 includes a main body (a1) and a plurality of pins (b1). The main body (a1) has at least one trough (a2). At least two rib boards (a3) are disposed at the trough (a2). In the trough (a2), there is a receiving space (a4) between two rib boards (a3). The pins (b1) are respectively located in the trough (a2), and part of at least two pins (b1) are received in the same receiving space (a4).
The pin (b1) has a base portion (b2) and is located below one of the rib boards (a3). Both sides of the base portion (b2) that correspond to the rib board (a3) extend upwardly to form a pair of contact portions (b3). The pair of contact portions (b3) are respectively clamped at both side of the rib board (a3), and at least one contact portion (b3) passes through the receiving space (a4). When the pair of contact portions (b3) of each of the pin (b1) contacts with the electronic element, the pair of contact portions (b3) respectively move forwards in a direction that is far away from the rib board (a3). Because the base portion (b2) is located below the rib board (a3), the pin (b1) will not escape from the main body (a1). Moreover, because the contact portions (b3) of the pin (b1) are clamped at both sides of the rib board (a3), the pin (b1) does not escape from the main body (a1). One receiving space (a4) receives part of two of the pins (b1). When the contact portions (b3) of two adjacent pins (b1) contact with the electronic element, the contact portions (b3) respectively depart from the clamped rib board (a3). Therefore, the contact portions (b3) of different pins (b1) in the same receiving space (a4) are adjacent to each other. In order to prevent the pins (b1) from unintentional electrical contact and from interfering with each other, the receiving space (a4) has to be adequate for receiving the pins (b1) and so that the pins (b1) will not contact with each other.
The above electrical connection device still has the following drawbacks. Because the receiving space (a4) has to be adequate for assuring the pins (b1) received in the receiving space (a4) in order not to electrically contact with each other, the main body (a1) with the same or comparative dimension cannot form more receiving spaces (a4). This means that the main body (a1) with the same or comparative dimension cannot receive more quantities of the pins (b1), therefore the density of the pins is limited.
Thus there is a need to invent a new electrical connection device for overcoming the above shortcomings.